The Mother of All Villains
'The Mother of All Villains '''is the 20th episode in Season 2, as well as the series finale of ''Mighty Med. It aired on September 9, 2015. This is the final appearance of Bridget and Mort in the Elite Force Universe. This episode also leads into the premiere of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot Oliver grapples with internal conflict as he walks his mother down the aisle. Meanwhile, Kaz and Skylar struggle to protect the Arcturion from all the villains that it beckons. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz / Hapax the Elder *Augie Isaac as Gus Recurring Cast * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz * Mike Beaver as Nelson Gonzalez * Jeremy Howard as Phillip Superheroes * Jeffery James Lippold as The Crusher * Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II * Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado * Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl * Dirk Ellis as Surge * Tiphani Abney as Mesmera * Unknown as Mr. Quick * Unknown as Queen Hornet * Unknown as Simon * Unknown as Rewind Villains *Jamie Denbo as Mr. Terror/Bridget *Richard Epcar as Mr. Terror (voice) *John J. Joseph as Mort *Morgan Benoit as Nightstrike *David Mattey as Slaughter Master *Scott Connors as Soul Slayer *Unknown as The Incinerator Trivia * This is the series finale of Mighty Med. * This is the third one-hour episode in Season 2 and the fifth one-hour episode in this series. * Alan found out about his father Optimo. It is also revealed that Hapax the Elder is Optimo's dad and Alan's grandfather, thus explaining Hapax's resemblance to Alan. * This episode has Horace and Bridget's wedding, but they don't get married. * Mr. Terror is the main antagonist of this episode, and is still at large. ** However, the first episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force reveals that Kaz and Oliver defeated Mr. Terror after this episode, before getting in contact with Donald Davenport. * Kaz and Oliver obtain superpowers in this episode upon exposure to the Arcturion. So far, they are only revealed to have the power of flight. ** However, in Lab Rats: Elite Force, it is revealed that Kaz has fire and heat based superpowers, such as fire projection, and Oliver has water and ice based superpowers, such as hydrokinesis, as well as super strength. * Kaz, Oliver and Skylar find out that Mr. Terror is Oliver's Mom. * Philip is actually an alien from the planet Baaaaahh, but was exiled for losing the Arcturion. On a related note, it is mentioned that President Headley of Baaaaahh has the second smallest head. * Gamma Girl was previously lifted up into the sky along with Gray Granite and Tecton in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, since she made an appearance in this episode, it is no longer unknown what happened to her. * The wormhole transporter has been fixed, even though Adam broke it in the crossover episode. * During the fight for the Arcturion during the wedding, part of the scene is depicted as a football -styled confrontation, similar to the ballet performance in Ballet DANTser on ANT Farm, another show starring Jake Short. * Solar Flare's face is shown for the first time (without a mask). * Bridget shows little to no remorse regarding her plans to kill Quimby Fletcher upon Oliver's confession that he was actually Quimby Fletcher. * The events of this special are mentioned in the Lab Rats: Elite Force premiere, The Rise of Five. * When Optimo told Alan that Razor Claw would destroy him (Alan), he was trying to protect him. This is similar to how Bridget eliminated her boss, Argento to protect Oliver. ** Evidently, Optimo and Bridget chose to handle the threats to their children in very different ways. * Kaz has the last line of the series: "This is awesome!" (when flying with Oliver). * Last appearance of Horace, Alan and Gus Gallery Userbox Poll Do you think Bridget will return in Lab Rats: Elite Force? Yes No Episodes Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2015 Category:Episodes that premiered in September Category:Storyline episodes Category:Arcturion Arc Category:Series Finale Arc Category:One hour episodes Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Hapax The Elder Category:Episodes with Bridget Category:Episodes with Philip Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with Blue Tornado Category:Episodes with Gamma Girl Category:Episodes with Surge Category:Episodes with Optimo Category:Episodes with Mr. Quick Category:Episodes with the Crusher Category:Episodes with Queen Hornet Category:Episodes with Simon Category:Episodes with Mr. Terror Category:Episodes with Mort Category:Episodes with Slaughter Master Category:Episodes with Nightstrike Category:Episodes with Soul Slayer Category:Episodes with The Incinerator Category:"Series Finale of Mighty Med'